Locked Away
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Locked Away - Usami Akihiko, the King of Night, the most wanted by many who would throw themselves at his feet, has a little angel locked away in his unyielding grasp. Well, of course there's something more to everything with these two. Chapter Two: Rapunzel Rapunzel
1. Of All The Bloody Things

Locked Away  
Of All The Bloody Things

* * *

"You will be mine, no one else can have you. You'll stay by my side, under my protection at all times."

That's what had been said to him when his brother sold him out to the great King of Night, Usami Akihiko. It had been a regular night at his home when there was sudden banging on the door to his room. He was awaken by his brother who told him that he needed to hurry and follow him. He walked through the halls and corridors until they reached the entrance hall where a tall man stood. He was scary looking, piercing violets seeming to gaze right into his soul.

"Misaki, you must go with this man now."

"Nii-sama, what's going on?" The boy, Misaki, looked to the two men in fear. "What is it?"

"Something terrible has happened, and I owe this man a debt. He said that if I give you as compensation he won't destroy our kingdom. You'll give yourself for your people won't you Misaki?"

Misaki nodded with hesitancy. "Then go with this man, he won't hurt you." Takahiro hated lying to his brother, but if he didn't it wouldn't work. He pushed Misaki toward Akihiko and smiled sadly.

The man pulled the small child along and he struggled. "Nii-sama, will I see you again?" He asked. His brother only smiled at him and he had a cold feeling run through his heart and he knew he wouldn't see or hear from his brother again. The man who had come for him pushed him into a carriage and they rode away, the boy holding on to little hope that he would see the place he'd known as home again as it faded in the distance as a dark shadow on the midnight skyline.

That was ten years ago, he had gone through so much since then. He laid on a soft bed, cream colored pillows surrounding him as he read a book. Usagi-san, as he had come to call him over the years was out again on another mission for something again and he felt lonely. A knock came on the door and he happily got up to answer it. It was a guard and he brought in a tray of food, for the 'secluded princess' as he liked to call Misaki. Misaki had watched him as he placed the food on the desk and pushed him to a wall before he could escape.

"Now now, Princess-chan, Usami-sama wouldn't appreciate you assaulting your guards." The guard, Sumi, stated. He was Misaki's favorite guard to get in trouble.

"Hmm? Maybe he shouldn't leave me alone for so long and I wouldn't get so...hungry."

Misaki pressed his nose against Sumi's neck and inhaled. He smiled and suddenly let the guard go. "Get out." He growled turning around.

Sumi nodded and left as quickly as he could. Misaki locked the door and went back to sit on the bed. He hated this sometimes. Being forced to live a life of luxury and confinement. He hated being caged like an animal but knew he couldn't escape, he'd almost died last time he tried. He shivered, he didn't want to go through that memory again.

He pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. Tears began leaking from his eyes and he didn't bother to stop it. He sat and cried for a good hour when he felt a big, warm hand settle on his head. He sniffed and flinched when the hand traveled to his cheek and under his chin to lift his face. He stared into soft violets that reflected his own puffy, red green ones.

"You finally let go," Usagi sighed kneeling in front of him. "I wondered how long it would take."

"You jerk," Misaki whispered, "you big giant jerk."

Usagi smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I missed you too."

Misaki pushed him away, "I didn't miss you, I don't want you here." He was lying and Usagi could tell and that's what pissed Misaki off.

"Your tears tell me otherwise," Usagi brushed away the clear liquid from his love's eyes. He hated when Misaki cried. "You really should stop seducing every person that enters this room."

"Does that include you?"

"Never me," Usagi smiled, "you can seduce me anytime you like."

"I wouldn't do it if you didn't leave me alone for so long." Misaki sighed.

"Hmm? Do you miss my touch?" Usagi taunted, running his hand up the inside of Misaki's leg.

Misaki trembled and moved away from his lover and jumped off the opposite side of the bed, glaring at Usagi. "Who do you think you are? You can't just come here and woo me like I'm some mistress that will bow down to your every whim! You leave for weeks at a time, confining me to this stupid room, not allowing me to do anything. You keep me locked away and it drives me insane!"

Usagi frowned, "it's to keep you safe."

"To keep me safe? You stole me from my home! Why couldn't you just leave me there?"

"Your brother gave you to me."

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me and threatened to destroy my kingdom if I didn't comply."

Usagi sighed, he knew Misaki needed to know the truth sooner or later, ten years was long enough.

"Misaki, you know how your parents died right?"

"Someone sabotaged their carriage and they fell to their deaths in a canyon."

"Do you know who did it?" Usagi inquired.

"Of course I don't, it was ten years ago. No one knows."

"On the contrary, only two people know."

"What? Who?"

"Myself and Takahiro."

"Nii-sama knows? Why hasn't he said anything?"

"He sabotaged their carriage. He killed your parents."

Misaki's heart froze. Usagi was lying, he had to be, Nii-sama would never do anything like that. "You're lying, Nii-sama wouldn't...he loves our parents! He was in the carriage with them when they died!" Yeah, he was in the carriage, he couldn't have done it.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, I'm telling you the truth. He explained to me the situation, and if you tell me I'm lying, fine, but hear me out. Your brother is a very selfish man, he wanted all of the riches for himself despite his position as prince and killed your parents for respect as king. He sold you to me to be my slave for the rest of your life so that you wouldn't be in way of complete take over and in exchange our kingdoms would remain at peace."

Misaki shook his head, "you're lying, you have to be... he couldn't... wouldn't..."

Usagi's eyes softened, "have I ever lied to you before?"

Misaki covered his face and shook his head, this wasn't happening. His brother hated him, his brother hated him and wanted power over family, and that hurt really deep inside his heart. Usagi walked around the bed and held his lover, he knew it would hurt but he had to know the truth.

"And my selfishness came to play in this. I wanted you anyway and when your brother offered you to me, I couldn't resist. If I hadn't, he would've found some vulgar way to get rid of you anyway."

Misaki held Usagi tight and whispered lowly. "What was that?" Usagi asked.

"Embrace me," Misaki said, his voice broken, "make it go away, I don't want this pain. Take it away from me..."

Usagi nodded and kissed Misaki, his hands running up the long shirt. He was only the messenger with a guilty conscience, it was the least he could do to make them both feel better.

Usagi patted his lover's hair and sighed. He had cried all the way through their love making and still sniffled in his sleep.

"I'm sorry for the cruel things I've done to you Misaki. I have kept you in this life so sheltered and soon when it becomes safe, I'll let you out of your tower. For now, stay being my Rapunzel who obeys every order."


	2. Let Down Your Hair

Locked Away  
Let Down Your Hair

* * *

"When are you leaving again?" Misaki asked curled up under the blankets.

"In a bit, I'll be gone for a few hours at most. And then, when I return, I'll ravish you into next morn."

"Where are you going?"

"I have an errand in town I must attend to."

"Ah, I see." Misaki said, his voice muffled.

"Has the news I delivered to you broken you down so much?"

Usagi was met with silence and he didn't try to pry any further. He slipped on his heavy boots and walked to the door.

"I'll be bored, so come back soon to entertain me."

A smile played at Usagi's lips and he chuckled. "I'll bring you back something sweet."

Misaki nodded and listened to the door open and close. He looked to the clock on the bedside table and sighed. Sumi would be bringing him food in a few minutes. It would be sad to tell him he didn't feel like playing today.

As if on cue a knock came to the door and Misaki sighed as he threw away the blankets. He grabbed one of Usagi-san's discarded shirts and slipped it on. He unlocked the door but the face he saw wasn't the one he was expecting.

He moved aside for the guard who held the tray of food and crossed his arms. He waited until the tray was put down before making his move. He attacked the guard and held his arms.

"Who are you?" He asked with spite. "You aren't Sumi, so where is he? Did you kill him?"

The shocked look disappeared from the guard's face and was replaced with a smirk. "What would you do if I had?"

"I wouldn't care of course." Misaki responded. "I wouldn't mind killing you in return, he was my favorite after all."

He let go of the guard and turned away. "Get out of my sight. I was going to play with you but you've annoyed me. Don't come back here."

He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and twisted and pushed onto the bed while the guard climbed over him. "We can still play of course. I don't mind."

The disgusting look that passed over his face as he licked his lips was enough to make Misaki want to vomit. Apparently his calm face was not appealing to the guard and he was slapped. "You're disgusting, you worthless whore. Giving yourself to anyone that walks in this room."

Misaki sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can tell you're new, you obviously don't know how to play the game. In this game, only I get to touch and if you put your hands on me, well I always did like the consequences of that."

"Shut up and suck my cock." The guard said gripping Misaki's hair tightly, his manhood hanging from his open pants.

"Honestly, how long are you going to stand there Sumi? Get this disgusting oaf off of me. He's going to crush me."

"Deeply sorry Princess-chan. I figured the more I witnessed, the more I could report to Usami-sama." Sumi replied, walking into the room.

"Sounds fair," Misaki nodded as Sumi pulled the guard from his ward. "I wonder if Usagi-san will let me castrate him. I haven't had any fun in awhile."

Misaki took a look at the guard's pale face and laughed slightly. "I take no one's told you this was a test? You face tells me otherwise. I do have to commend you on being so bold though. You've gone farther than anyone else ever so congratulations. Unfortunately, I highly doubt Usagi-san's going to let you live after this stunt so feel proud now about your accomplishments."

"Princess-chan, what do you want me to do right now?"

"Get him out of my sight. Escort him like that as well so everyone will know what happened. Oh and send someone to change the sheets and run a bath. I'm feeling so run down."

"You got it. I'll get you another tray of food as well."

Misaki nodded as he closed the door and went to lay on the chaise on the other side of the room. He refused to lay on the disgusting bed he had been molested on. It was his own fault though, being so bold but then again it gave him so much entertainment.

A knock came on the door and he called for it to be opened. A girl entered the room and smiled at him. "I've come to change the sheets," she said, "and run bath water for you. Would you prefer Jasmine or Vanilla?"

"Vanilla, please."

She nodded and he sat in silence and watched her work. He hated being so bored and he wanted company but a simple servant girl just wouldn't do.

"Hey."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Where is Usami-sama?" He asked, choosing the name carefully.

"I'm sorry, I'm only a servant, I don't know such information."

"It's alright, I understand."

"I've finished changing the bedding and your bath water is running now. Just a few more minutes now."

"Thank you," Misaki replied softly. As much as he didn't care for her presence, he missed her company when she was gone. It was frustrating.

He went into the bathroom and stripped his clothes and let his body sink into the water. All his tense muscles relaxed and he turned into a puddle of goo. "I guess Vanilla was the best idea."

He would be left alone to his thoughts for awhile at least until Sumi or Usagi came back. The he would finally be entertained again. He stared at the water beneath him and sighed. Oh how many times he had contemplated on suicide and even attempted it once.

Usagi had guilt tripped him so hard he cried for days and had to be kept under watch until he was trusted to be on his own again.

He sighed and learned back, it would only be a matter of time before he went insane. The nauseating anxiety had him out of the tub in only twenty minutes. He thought it was a waste but refused to get back in.

He dried off but decided to stay naked as he buried himself underneath the sheets, he wouldn't mind taking a nap now but the thought just didn't appeal to him.

All was just quiet and for Misaki, it was the loudest silence.

Usami Akihiko sighed as he entered his room. The air was quiet and he took it that his Misaki was sleeping peacefully. He placed the cake he was carrying on his desk and sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid his hand on the lump of sheets but was startled when a voice filtered through the quietness.

"I'm going to leave you." Misaki's voice was quiet but Usagi heard every word perfectly clear.

Any other time, he would have thought that Misaki was having another one of his moments but this time it was different. Very different.

"Is that so?" Usagi asked. "How?"

"I can't take this anymore. I'm dying in here, I don't want to die in here." Usagi knew what he meant. Although he was taken care of physically, he knew Misaki would eventually go insane.

"Please," Misaki warbled, "please let me go, let me die, I just don't want to be stuck in this room anymore."

It broke Usagi's heart to see his lover like this. But unfortunately, he also knew it was only a matter of time.

"Tomorrow, there is a festival of the spring that celebrates the blooming of cherry blossoms. I'll find you something very nice to put on and you can accompany me to the town. Is that good enough for you?"

The blankets were thrown off and Misaki's tear stained face became visible. "Really?"

It saddened Usagi to see such a wonderful smile on his face but it was joyous as well. He hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time and he finally realized the thing he had been protecting his Misaki from would be the thing that would make him happiest.

Usagi put on a smile and patted his lover's hair. "Now what shall we decide as your punishment for wanting to leave me?"

Misaki kept the smile on his face. He could handle it because he was finally allowed to go outside. It would be the best even if only for a day.

* * *

Well this was interesting.


	3. Rapunzel, Rapunzel

Locked Away

Rapunzel, Rapunzel

* * *

"There." Sumi patted the finished obi and Misaki smiled at him. "Now you really look like a princess in your sakura kimono, Princess-chan."

"Uwahh, I'm excited. I haven't seen the outside of these halls since ten years ago, I can't wait to go outside." Misaki sighed happily. Usagi brought him a tailored kimono with a beautiful sakura pattern.

"Usami-sama, really loves you to buy you such an expensive kimono just for a Sakura parade." Sumi commented.

Misaki smiled wistfully. He really did appreciate the efforts of his captor but only if this promise was upheld would he fall even more in love with him. Misaki shook his head, it wasn't possible.

"Sumi, I'll be fine from here, please leave."

"As you wish Princess-chan," Sumi bowed and left, the unknowing princess completely unaware of the current situation. Sumi grinned as he shut the door behind him.

"Is he ready?" Usagi questioned as Sumi passed him.

"He's all yours." Sumi smirked.

Usagi entered the room where his beloved was fawning over his appearance and shaking in excitement. He watched wistfully and felt regret at stripping such happiness away for ten years.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Misaki jumped and turned to Usagi with a smile. "I've never been more ready."

Usagi held out his arm and Misaki took it gracefully as if his lover would change his mind if he were too hasty.

He had been barefooted for so long he didn't feel comfortable in any type of shoes so he decided to go without them. Usagi tried to warn him about the craggy asphalt but Misaki would have no parts of any type of shoes.

"Will you really carry me if my feet hurt?"

"Of course," Usagi responded as they exited the room. Misaki was stunned as he was actually able to leave the corridor that led to Usagi's chambers. He hadn't seen the outside world in ten years and it was a sight to behold. He looked at the things he had never seen in the castle like the huge hanging chandeliers lit by candles or the larger piece sky outside the glass windows. The carpet was different and it felt amazing under his feet. He stopped Usagi just so that he could rub his feet on it for a few minutes. He rubbed his hands on the stone walls and touched every suit of armour he could. The wooden railing on the stairs were smooth and Misaki couldn't believe the texture and how different it was from the wooden bed in their chambers.

He struggled with the stairs and Usagi ended up having to carry him down the rest of the way. He was like a toddler experiencing the world for the first time.

Usagi led him to the castle doors where two guards nodded to him. They opened the doors and Misaki covered his eyes as the sun blinded him. He cried at the pain in his eyes and the unfamiliar warmth and Usagi held him tightly and moved him away from the doors.

"It hurts!"

Usagi shushed him and kissed his face all over. He knew it would probably be a bad idea to bring him out so suddenly. It took a good ten minutes before Misaki could open his eyes again. He looked as Usagi with tearful eyes but had a smile on his face either way.

"Is that the light that comes through the window in the bathroom?"

"Yes, my love. Unfortunately, you only see it as it sets so it's not so bright and the isn't much heat that comes from it then. Haven't you read about it in your books?"

Misaki nodded. "I didn't know the sky was so large. That window is so high you can't see out of it."

Usagi chuckled and Misaki got a determined look on his face. "I want to try again!"

Usagi was glad his lover's resolve hadn't been crushed but he was also worried about his lover's safety. Until he was in the sunlight, Usagi hadn't realized just how pale his lover was. His skin was deathly white and his hair, while still soft was almost gray in the light. And yet, as he watched Misaki test the heat with his hands, his lover's green eyes still shone with happiness. They hadn't lost their color and they hadn't lost their fire and the guilt ate him up from the inside.

He had finally released his Rapunzel from his tower.

Usagi ordered for a parasol to be brought to his lover and Misaki was amazed at the colorful device. Usagi showed him hiw to fold it and unfold it and once again Misaki played with it over and over until Usagi forced him to stop.

"You'll break it." Usagi smiled as he unfolded the parasol and showed his lover how to hold it properly. "It will protect your skin from the sun."

Misaki stepped into the sunlight and was surprised when it didn't burn his skin. He smiled widely at Usagi and stepped forward outside the doors.

He didn't last very long and ran right back inside because the ground was hot.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi chuckled, "that's what shoes are for, would you like to try them now?"

Misaki nodded pitifully and Usagi waved for a pair of geta. Misaki held his hand as he slipped his delicate feet into the shoes. Misaki held onto Usagi tightly as he took step after slow step in the shoes.

It made Usagi happy to see that his lover never gave up. He was willing to continue even after he was brought down.

Misaki tugged on his arm as he pointed at the 'green stuff on the ground'. "Usagi-san! That is-"

"Grass, my love."

"Yes! It was also in my books. Can I touch it?"

"Of course."

He led his lover to the grass and it took no time for him to ditch his shoes and curl his toes in it.

Usagi smiled and let his lover do as he pleased. He had truly been locked away for ten years and stripped of such joys. He continued to tell himself that he made the right decision.

"Misaki."

The brunette looked at him as he was running his fingers over the blades of grass. "Yes?"

"It's time to go now. Don't you want to see the cherry blossoms?"

Misaki's eyes lit up and he stepped back in the shoes. Usagi had the carriage set up farther down the pathway so that Misaki could have some more time to explore. They walked slowly still but Misaki took in as much as he could because who knew when he would see it again.

Misaki had asked so many questions and received so many answers that he was pretty satisfied when they arrived at the carriage.

Misaki froze and dropped his umbrella as he saw the carriage and he was hit with the flashbacks as he was taken forcefully from his home.

"Misaki?" Usagi questioned as he looked at his lover.

"No, no, please don't take me away!" Misaki tried to step back but Usagi held him.

Misaki gripped his hair as the memories haunted him behind his eyes. "Nii-sa... Usagi-san, no no no, I don't want to go!"

Usagi embraced his lover as he panicked. "It's okay, my love, I'm here with you."

"Usagi-san, Usagi-san, please don't take me away. Don't let them take me away."

"I'm right here Misaki."

He didn't know that moment in time still plagued his lover. He waved the carriage away and asked another guard on standby to bring his own horse.

"Misaki, look at me." He gazed into those green eyes and smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here with me."

Misaki nodded and Usagi kissed him gently.

The guard brought Usagi's stallion and Misaki looked at it like it was alien.

"It's huge! Can I touch it?" He asked excitedly. Usagi smiled and instructed how to pet the horse gently before he asked one of the guards to summon Sumi and to bring another horse.

He had helped Misaki sit sideways on the saddle when Sumi approached him with another horse.

"You called for me, my lord?"

"You'll accompany me today. I need you for detail."

Sumi bowed. "I understand my lord."

Usagi mounted the horse with Misaki and smiled at his lover as they began their leisurely ride into the town.

* * *

Misaki looked at his surroundings in awe. They had aready begun to see the cherry blossom petals scattered along the gravel road. He looked behind him and into the trees that surrounded them.

"Misaki, look."

Misaki gasped as they came to the clearing and he was floored by the beauty of the pink colored landscape. The town was surrounded by Sakura trees and floating petals. He covered his mouth and tears slipped from his eyes. He had never seen something so beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Usagi asked and the sweet kiss from his lover was his only response.

Misaki couldn't wait to get off the horse and explore and had even tried to run out of his shoes as soon as he was let off the stallion. Usagi chuckled as his lover tried to pull him to hurry when he couldn't even walk properly in his own shoes.

People moved through the town, chattering and eating food. Misaki got to try things he had never tried before and eat things he never thought he would.

"It's delicious! What is it Usagi-san?"

"Takoyaki. It's octopus."

"Octopus?" Misaki thought back to the ugly squirmy things he read about in his books and looked at his food. "It won't move in me will it?"

Usagi chuckled and shook his head. "No my love, it won't move inside of you."

They trodded slowly as Misaki took in all the sights and people began to notice that their king was amongst them.

Misaki was shocked when people began to bow as they passed. He moved closer to Usagi but the older man didn't seem to notice.

"Ah!" Misaki tripped and fell to the ground suddenly and he heard crying immediately after. He looked at the child he tripped over and panicked.

"No wait! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

He was grabbed and pulled off the ground by Usagi. He brushed away his lover's hands and helped the child from the ground as well. He couldn't have been any older than two or three and Misaki smiled at the boy.

"Ne, are you alright now? Where's your mama?"

"I dun know! I can't find mama!" The boy sniffed and Misaki pulled him in for a hug.

"Can I help you find your mama?" Misaki took a glance at Usagi who had his head turned. He knew Usagi didn't want him associating with anyone but he couldn't allow this little boy to wander on his own.

The little boy smiled wide. "I can see mama again?"

"Of course." Misaki took the little boy's hand and they continued on their path through the town. People watched their king, the pale stick next to him and this little boy travel through the town. They continued to stop at random stalls and Misaki shared his little morsels with the child.

"Boy, what's your name?"

"Kichi."

"Kichi-kun, what does your mama look like?"

"Mama has hair like Kichi and eyes like Kichi too."

Misaki began to look for women who had dark brown hair and blue eyes like the child and Usagi smiled at his love's enthusiasm.

He hadn't expected Misaki to actually stop and help the child but he supposed he could let him have fun with his scavenger hunt. They still had a bit of time before he needed to make his announcement anyway. He already knew who the child's mother was, his men had found her a bit after Misaki agreed to help the boy but he wouldn't tell his lover that.

The town was larger than Misaki had expected and because of his inability to walk properly in shoes, they still continued on at a snails pace and he still relied on Usagi to help him walk without falling over.

"We're nearing the town square now, my love."

"You hear that Kichi-kun? Maybe someone has seen your mama in town square."

Kichi was eating a dango and nodded absently. Misaki was in love with the little person holding his hand. He had never seen a person so little but he knew he had been little like that at one point. The boy had pink cheeks and a little nose and cute wide blue eyes. Kichi had pointed out some things he had never seen before and Misaki stared in awe with him. They were like two peas in a pod.

Near the town square, Misaki finally saw her. A woman with long, dark hair going around frantically to people and making erratic hand motions. She turned and he saw her eyes which were an exact replica of the little boy's eyes. It had to be the mother he was looking for.

He let go of Usagi's arm and ran out of his shoes pulling Kichi with him. He heard Usagi calling for him but he had that woman in his sights. He touched her hair and she turned around in fright but Misaki took Kichi into his arms and grinned wide.

"Mama!" Kichi reached out for her and the woman took him and held him tight.

"Kichi! Kichi!" She squeezed him and kissed him all over.

She began speaking to him in a language he couldn't understand and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Usagi was there and the woman bowed over and over saying something to him over and over until Usagi put his hand up. He responded to her in the same language and he heard his name a few times. The woman blushed and bowed again.

"Arigatou Misaki-san." Her accent was off and Misaki bowed back.

"Bye Nee-san!" Kichi waved as his mother swooped him away.

Misaki stared as they disappeared into the crowd. Usagi enbraced his lover and helped him put his shoes back on. He laughed a bit because Kichi called him Nee-san but he missed the boy already.

Usagi took his hand and Misaki noticed they were going to the platform in the middle of the square. He was nervous when Usagi held him close next to him but Sumi was there too.

Sumi clapped his hands and the crowd of people there went quiet. "Your king has a few words to say."

Usagi stepped forward and his voice was loud as he spoke. "I thank you, each and every one of you for your help and support to keep this Spring Festival alive every year! As was it last year, and every year before that, the Spring Festival has been a fun and cheerful time for every one to gather and enjoy each other's company. As your king, you have been kind and accepting to me and I am honored to have you all as my subjects." Misaki watched wide eyed as his lover spoke. He had never seen this side of Usagi before. "Please continue to support me as your king and the one who is my wife."

Usagi pulled Misaki to him and kissed him deeply.

Misaki squeaked and the crowd cheered and clapped. The brunette blushed deeply and Usagi gave him an infuriating smirk.

"Well well," there was a loud, slow clap that resounded in the air and Usagi pushed Misaki behind him. Misaki peeked around his lover and gasped.

"Nii-sama..."

"It's been a while, Misaki."

* * *

Holy Hades people! It's been two years! I'm sorry for abandoning you all for so long! I knew I would find a new inspiration for this story and I did. I will update as soon as possible so expect more from me! Again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
